


The Truth Within His Dreams

by bigwolfpup, TiBun



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Kotetsu, Church Sex, Demon Barnaby, Lemon, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Barnaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigwolfpup/pseuds/bigwolfpup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his wife and child both were lost to childbirth, Kotetsu decided to find meaning in life by studying to join the priesthood. However, within the years he'd lived in the church, he'd start having vivid, sinful dreams. But were they simply dreams, or something more? Was he dooming himself to Hell? Or was the angel of his dreams right; you can't sin in church...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Within His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We do not own any recognizable characters, we only explore the possibilities.

The light of his life had been ripped away. His angel and heart. His very reason to wake up every day determined to be a good man, taken by the cold hands of death. His wife and unborn daughter both at the same time during an early childbirth that was not to be.

It was why he was so desperate to find a place to belong again. A place that he would do good and help the world love. A simple wooden cross hanging about his neck, dressed in simple black robes, and a prayer upon his lips. He felt closer to his angels in the church, and he never wanted to leave. He only had to finish his training and take his vows and he'd forever more be a man of God.

But for now, he tended to the church, lighting candles, cleaning floors, and helping to direct visitors around the vast place of worship. In particular, he enjoyed spending time with the children who attended school there five days a week. But they had all gone home, and he was left cleaning the stone floors and dusting off candle holders.

Though he was in a place of worship, a most holy place, the sting of death still hung heavy over the man, determining to bring him down, to take him down the wide road he was avoiding. It was almost too easy to try and pull him away, especially since he was still so emotional over the death of his wife and unborn child. Who was to say that any man of God was not vulnerable to falling away from the right path?

With him wondering about the chapel, the grounds of the church after the children had left, it made the man easy prey for the shadow lurking in the dark. Though words of praise and worship filled the grounds, small laughs from the shadow echoed in the man's head. Temptation nagged him every chance it got, and this was one of those chances. The dark voice of sin crept at his back as he struggled to stay on the narrow path that led him to holiness.

By the soft candle light, Kotetsu polished a golden candle holder of it's collected dust, shining it so that it would be glistening come Sunday morning. Humming an uneasy tune, he glanced around the large, empty hall, only accompanied by the ghosts of the hymns often sung within the walls.

Outside the wind blew lightly, rustling a few leaves on the trees and casting eerie shadows in the aisles between the pews. The shadows danced about, concealing one shadow, the shadow that had been following Kotetsu for so many years. It was hidden unless it wanted to be seen, its own tunes being hummed with a wicked smirk.

Kotetsu paused, looking around. "…Hello? Is someone still here?" he called out, his voice echoing in the large room as he stepped forward, away from the altar.

The shadow was silent, though keeping its smirk as it took the form of a man, still hidden from Kotetsu. He started to whistle softly, the tune sounding nothing like any hymn Kotetsu may have known.

"If you are just looking for a warm place to stay for the night, you don't have to hide. We won't turn you away. I'll share with you my supper as well." Kotetsu continued, searching for the source of the voice he had heard.

"Oh, I'm not looking to stay..." The shadow, now a man, stepped out of hiding. His golden curls could have easily made him pass as an angel, but he was nowhere near that. In fact, he was on the other end of the spectrum, but Kotetsu didn't need to know that. "I am looking for warmth though..."

"Oh! There you are." Kotetsu jumped slightly, "Well, we have a hearth, if you'd follow me. It sure is cold outside. I think it may start snowing before too long."

"I would much appreciate it, Father." The blond gave a small smile, his green eyes glinting in the candle light. He followed Kotetsu to the hearth, noting the familiar flames he had grown up around. After all, his home was a rather hot place.

"Oh—I'm not yet…Soon though." Kotetsu laughed, pulling a simple wooden chair over to the hearth and offering the man to get comfortable.

"My apologies. I only assumed since you have the full getup of a father in the church." The blond sat while giving a rather tempting look at Kotetsu.

"Not quite." He gestured to his collar, "I'm still training and studying."

"Still a devoted man of God though. I bet you take sins very seriously."

"Well, yes. I have to. It's part of devoting myself."

"And I suppose sinning in church would be the worst thing of all?" The man's smirk grew wider.

"Well, as humans, it's in our nature to fall into sin, but yes. This is a place of worship and to ask forgiveness of the sins we commit."

"Temptation is the worst of all things to happen to a priest, don't you think? They have the hardest jobs to stay loyal to their god, and for what end? A place in Heaven for their good deeds? Pitiful..." The blond stood up and stretched, his muscles flexing with each stretch.

"Maybe for some…I would just be happy to see my wife and child again… I do this so I have something to live for—so my life has meaning."

"How can you be so sure you'll see them again? And how does your life have meaning if there is no excitement in it?" Quicker than Kotetsu could blink, the blond was grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer with a lustful look.

"I—I—I have faith I will…" Kotetsu gasped. When did—and how did he end up being held in such a way? "Excuse me, would you mind backing up a little?"

"Sorry, as a man as devoted to my god like you are, I have a few things to... Take care of before I leave." Slowly, the blond's tongue flicked out, forked and rough, and licked Kotetsu's neck lightly.

Kotetsu gasped and pushed away, a hand clasping over his neck as he looked at the man with wide eyes, "What are you--?"

The blond chuckled, his laughter not human in the slightest. "Some men struggle with their sins. I for one embrace them and enjoy them." He reached out for Kotetsu again, holding him so he couldn't escape as his neck was assaulted with licks and kisses.

"H-hey! Who said you could—I never gave my permission for this!" Kotetsu panicked.

"Oh please. You want a demon to ask for permission. That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard."

"No it's not! I don't care what you are; you need permission to touch someone else!"

Running a hand down Kotetsu's neck and chest, the demon rolled his eyes. "Fine, can I touch you?"

Kotetsu's cheek heated, "Whaa—you actually asked?!"

"Yeah? What's your answer, priest?"

"I—I'm not…" he shook his head, "I'm a guy and we are in a—this isn't appropriate! I don't even know you!"

"You do know me. I am your sins, your fears, your temptations. I'm in your mind and your dreams. You've seen me, and you've been tempted by me many times." The blond turned Kotetsu around, making him look at the fire. "You can't sin in church, priest."

"My dreams…only an angel comes…"

"Looks can be deceiving..."

"Don't be silly. Those sinful dreams are only that; dreams! I miss my wife is all!" he claimed, though he couldn't remember when he had stopped seeing her face in his dreams and started seeing that of an angel. Golden curls pale pink skin, glittering green eyes… they had come out of nowhere, and he'd awaken every time with a mess and in need of new underpants.

"I know you miss your wife dearly, but there is nothing to stop you now from temptation. You're all mine now." The demon licked Kotetsu's neck once more, his hands wandering under the priest's robes and to his pants.

"Why?" Kotetsu gasped.

“I’ve been following you for years, been making you sin night after night with pleasant dreams. It’s a shame that the priest can’t hold himself back when something arousing is presented before him.” The hands that were under Kotetsu’s robes moved to cup and grope his crotch slowly, teasingly. “This seems familiar, right, Priest?”

Kotetsu gasped again. It was familiar—too familiar. Phantom hands that had never existed, yet as familiar to him as his wife's smile. And just like in his dreams, it was hard to pull away from their promise. Deep down, he truly was greedy—and lonely.

“See? You’re already submitting to me. What man of God lets himself be tempted by a devil?” The fire grew suddenly hotter, making the demon shed his coat and shirt, then returning to teasing Kotetsu with his wicked smirk.

"I—I'm not— _mmh…"_

The fire leapt from the small stone hearth, catching upon the rug that had been laid out before it and quickly surrounding the two with tall flames.

"Ah—dangerous…need…to put out…the fire!" he gasped.

With a swift motion of his hand, the demon extinguished the fire, and unamused look on his handsome face. “Humans are so easily scared by such small things. The fire wasn’t going to hurt you.” The fire was once again tamed in the hearth, though it still burned brighter and hotter than it had before. “It is hot in here, wouldn’t you agree, Priest? Maybe you should lose a few layers…” Pale hands moved up to Kotetsu’s collar, pulling at the buttons.

"No, no this is scary…" Kotetsu could already feel the heat, like a sweltering summer day. His thick winter robes were way too heavy for any amount of comfort.

“Scary? How is it scary? Scary that you’re interacting with a demon? That you’re letting yourself fall from your path to holiness? Humans really are pathetic, but they’re so fun to play with.” He pulled away the top robe slowly, letting Kotetsu calm his nerves, because a scared human may as well have been a lost cause.

"Who are you?" he asked as his robes fell away, pooling at his ankles.

“I’m the shadow that follows you around everywhere you go. I’m your fear and your nightmares wrapped into one being.” The demon licked Kotetsu’s ear lightly, then down his jaw and to his neck. “My name is Barnaby, your personal demon.”

"….You look more like an angel, Bunny…"

Barnaby smirked, having known his own nickname from the priest for many years already. “As I said before, looks can be deceiving. That’s why it’s so easy to fall to temptation.”

"…Am I dreaming now?"

“No, you’re not. This is happening for real, Kotetsu.”

"It…feels like a dream…"

“If anything, this should be a nightmare… A pleasurable nightmare.” Barnaby ran a hand over Kotetsu’s chest, a low growl rumbling from his throat. “Pleasurable for me, anyways.”

"Idiot—I haven't said you could yet!"

“Are you getting frustrated with me? A man of God should be slow to anger, didn’t you know?” Barnaby nipped the priest’s neck lightly a few times.

"A priest also doesn't attract demons." Kotetsu countered.

“A pure priest doesn’t. You’re not pure at all, no matter how many times you tell yourself you are. You will never be pure.” The demon turned Kotetsu around so they were facing each other, and he pulled the priest into a hot, sloppy kiss.

Kotetsu's honey-gold eyes widened. He wasn't pure? No, he wouldn't be, would he? Not with how his lips were reacting to the kiss, not with how his body was heating up with excitement…

Barnaby couldn’t help but smile. “Not very pure are you,” he whispered in Kotetsu’s ear.

"I—I wanted to—I hoped I…" Kotetsu gave the demon a sad look.

“Loss can be hard on a human, Kotetsu. You’re just a prime example of it.” Another kiss was delivered as Kotetsu was pushed against the hearth, the heat of the flames threatening to burn him.

Kotetsu squirmed, "Because…I'm lonely?"

“Lonely humans will do anything to feel loved once again. It’s a sad fact of your life.”

"And, you are here to take advantage of that? To drag me away from the light?"

“Of course. I am a demon, did you forget?” Barnaby’s hand wandered to Kotetsu’s groin once more, squeezing a little.

"..But it's not because…you like me?" Kotetsu continued, sounding a lot like a girl to himself.

“I like you a lot. You’re easy prey. You sin all too eagerly, despite being a priest.”

"I don't have to." Kotetsu hissed, narrowing his eyes.

“Keep saying that. I know you’ve been trying hard to stay pure since I got here. You saying you don’t have to sin so easily is a lie.” Barnaby’s sharp teeth found Kotetsu’s neck and bit down while his hips grind against the priest’s.

" _Ah-a!_ " Kotetsu slapped a hand over his mouth when he made such a lewd sound, and then he pushed the demon away again, hurrying to gather his robes, "I said I don’t have to and I don't! I'm in control of myself!" he huffed, storming away from the hearth.

"Liked Bunny better in my dreams…nicer there…"

Slightly enraged, the demon disappeared into a shadow once more, chasing down his prey until he was right onto of Kotetsu. Barnaby took on human form once again and grabbed the priest’s shoulders to turn him around. A different approach was needed.

“Why are you running from me? I was your angel in your dreams, was I not?” Barnaby’s appearance was more handsome than before, certainly more angelic as he gave a small smile. “I’m not wanting to hurt you, you should know that from our experiences before.”

"Dreams are dreams! Even wet ones. If this time it's real I don't want to be just Bunny's toy!"

“The dreams were real though. You still remember every experience, right? Every touch, every breath, it was all real. We’re just in a different setting now.” The demon’s hand moved up to Kotetsu’s face and cupped it gently. He seemed to glow a little, though it may have been just the fire.

Kotetsu shook his head, tears in the corners of his eyes, "I'm staying in the church if I can't be Bunny's special someone. Please go play games with someone else."

“You humans are very emotional.” Barnaby sighed and wiped away Kotetsu’s tears. “I can’t stay with you unless we make a contract. You can stay in the church if you so desire, but know that it would be risky for the both of us.”

"Idiot, that didn't tell me anything." Kotetsu huffed, pushing him away again.

“I’m saying we can be together, Kotetsu. But I’m not bound to you unless we make a contract. You want me to be your special someone and not run around with other humans, we have to do the contract.” Barnaby pulled Kotetsu closer once more and kissed him gently this time, arms wrapping around him.

"No," Kotetsu pulled back, cheeks red, "I don't want that. To force you to pretend you like me. I want you to want to be with me—otherwise it won't make me happy!"

“Did that kiss just mean nothing to you? And my words earlier, that I really like you? I meant it, Kotetsu. I’ve been with you for several years now. We’ve done so many things together, and now that I’m here in the flesh with you, you don’t want me anymore?”

"Y-you said you like me because I'm an easy target! That's not the same as wanting to be with me! That's just wanting a—a silly human toy!"

“…Before I approached you tonight, I had always contemplated actually confronting you. It was because I really liked you, the way your soul aches for attention. I was nervous about coming out of your dreams. Kotetsu, I really like you, whether it’s for a human toy or not, my want is very strong. My need is even stronger. I need you Kotetsu.” Barnaby looked directly into Kotetsu’s eyes. He was the angel here, not Barnaby.

"…But…easy…target?"

"For other demons. You were one for me once, but that was when I first discovered you. Without me, you would be dead by now."

"D-dead?"

"Yes, your soul is highly desired by many,but only I have access to it right now. If I were to leave and abandon your soul, you'd be dead by morning."

"But—I'm just an old man…"

“To others, Kotetsu. You’re more than just an old man to me. Granted you are a source of food for later, I’m more interested in you as a person rather than devouring your soul.”

"I see…so you'll eat me in the end…" He looked down, hugging his robes to his chest.

“Not you, your soul. There is a bit of a difference. But, I won’t eat your soul until the day you die. You have my word.”

"Are you saying…you want to stay with me until I grow old?"

"Yes, Kotetsu. That's exactly what I'm saying."

Kotetsu bit his lip a moment before speaking again, "…Maybe I am an easy target after all…" he sighed, dropping the robes to the floor and stepping over them as he removed the cross from about his neck and let it also fall to bounce against the stone.

Barnaby watched the cross fall, a smile forming in his lips. The thought crossed his mind to step on the cross, but he figured Kotetsu might want it again should something happen and they parted ways again. Which may happen once the night was gone, but Barnaby’s mind was too occupied to think that far ahead in the game plan.

“Whether you’re an easy target or not is up for debate. What’s important now is what we choose to do in this moment.” He moved closer to Kotetsu and purred.

"Wasn't it already decided?" Kotetsu asked, slipping his arms up around the demon's shoulders.

"You didn't want it to begin with." Barnaby leaned down and kissed Kotetsu, his angelic appearance fading slightly and fading back to his original demonic appearance.

"I just wanted to be…wanted." Kotetsu shook his head.

"You were wanted long before you knew who I was." The demon moved his lips to Kotetsu's neck, leaving bite and suck marks all over.

Kotetsu moaned, closing his eyes, "What…do I have to do?"

"Do exactly as you did in the dreams. It's the same thing." Slowly, the demon pushed the priest down to the floor on his back, the robes and cross within arm's reach.

"I…don't remember my part in the dreams—only yours…"

"Move in a way that makes you feel good. And don't push yourself too hard." Barnaby moved down to Kotetsu's groin, nipping at the pants he still had on.

"Would this time make it official?"

"Official? Um... Well, I guess. We are doing it outside of your dreams." He grabbed the zipper between his teeth and pulled it down slowly, looking up at Kotetsu the whole time.

"You said something…about a contract…"

“Are you willing to create a contract?”

"I—I don't know, I'm really confused…"

“What are you confused about?”

"…Everything?"

Barnaby sighed and sat back. “That’s very broad. I need specifics, Kotetsu.”

"My confusion is broad." Kotetsu propped himself up, "Do I have to for you to stay?"

"No, I just won't be forced to stay here with you. At any point I could leave you, though it's highly unlikely. With a contract, I'm bound to stay with you until the day you die, never having the ability to leave."

"Then…no. I want this to be real. I won't force you."

"As you wish..." Barnaby resumed teasing Kotetsu, tugging down his pants and removing them entirely. They were thrown onto the pile of robes. "Got any oil here?"

Kotetsu gave a small shake of his head, moving to cover himself, "Of course I don't…"

"Hmm... I'll be right back." The demon stood up and walked off, looking like he was stalking something.

"Hu? Bunny?"

Barnaby was gone for a few minutes before he came back holding a small bottle, a smirk on his lips. "Surely the Father won't mind me using some of his own oil."

Kotetsu's eyes widened.

"Oh don't give me that look. I'll put it back." The demon crouched next to Kotetsu, pulling off his underwear in a swift movement, then opened the bottle and poured some oil in his hand, which he used to loosen up the flustered priest.

"I—am surprised you found that kind…"

"Well, never know what you might find in a church." He chuckled as he pushed one finger inside of Kotetsu.

Kotetsu gasped, throwing his head back, "It—it feels weird!"

"Give it a bit and it'll start to feel good." Barnaby pushed his finger in further, then curled it slightly.

"Ahh!" Kotetsu rolled onto his side.

"Hey, I can't really do much of you're on you side..." Sighing, Barnaby continued anyways, inserting a second finger.

"I can't help it! It feels stronger when it's real!"

"Well of course it does." A third finger was added. "Though most would say it feels better, not stronger..."

"It' the same, only I can feel it more strongly… In the dreams it was like a ghost of a touch, I wasn't sure it was there, but my body reacted all the same… _Ahhn!!_ "

"I'm no ghost this time. It's really me." He curled his fingers, thrusting them slightly.

Kotetsu moaned out louder, his legs parting a little more.

"That's it. Feels better now, right?"

"Bunny…" Kotetsu peeked up out the corner of his eye before he reached out, pulling Barnaby down and meeting him with his lips.

The demon kissed back fiercely, his teeth catching on Kotetsu's lips every so often. He purred as he kissed his priest.

"Nn, your teeth are sharp…" Kotetsu moaned into the kiss.

"Are they?" He chuckled, moving down to Kotetsu's collarbone and nipping the sensitive skin there.

"Not too hard!"

The demon intentionally bit a little too hard, drawing blood with a smirk. "Oops."

Kotetsu cried out, but even as there had been pain, a warming sensation began to spread through his body, making him desperate to be touched.

Barnaby shook his head. "How erotic... And I just bit you. I'm sure you're dying for more." He sat back, stripping himself until he was fully naked in front of the priest. His member was standing at full attention, eager for what lay ahead.

"Ahh…" Kotetsu found himself staring, unable to look away from the very body that would finally bring relief to his burning passion. "Y-you made me like this…"

"And I'm damn proud of it. Hold still." Barnaby turned Kotetsu onto his back and spread his legs wide, positioning himself and pushing in slowly.

Gasping sharply, Kotetsu brought his hand up to his lips and bit down hard on his knuckle.

Barnaby moved his hands to either side of Kotetsu's hips and paused after he was all the way in. Perhaps unfortunate for Kotetsu, Barnaby was a rather large demon, so there was no doubt it was at least a little uncomfortable. "Let your voice out. I want to hear every one of your moans."

"D-Don't cuss…w-we're in a ch-church…" Kotetsu gasped.

"Hmph. Your telling a demon not to cuss in a church. I think that's not the biggest sin were committing right now." With another chuckle, Barnaby pulled back his hips before slamming them back to Kotetsu's. He started up a slow yet maddening pace.

Kotetsu cried out loudly before covering his mouth again to muffle himself.

The demon rolled his eyes. This priest below him was ridiculous, but he loved him. It drove him to thrust harder, determined to make Kotetsu scream his throat raw by the time they were finished.

"N-no, slow d-down! S-Someone will hear!"

"Hell no. You wanted the real thing, you're getting it." Barnaby leaned down, his face near Kotetsu's as he smirked, showing off his sharp teeth. "Having sex with a demon isn't the gentlest thing."

"Y-you'll break me—and someone may come!" Though he had to admit it was his fault for allowing them to start there rather than move to a private room…

"If you quit talking, no one will come. And I'm not going to break you. You should know from all the dreams you had." Barnaby did slow down a little, not thrusting as hard as before but still enough to drive Kotetsu crazy.

"Those weren't the same as this time!" Kotetsu cried out, squirming under Barnaby.

"I'm still not going to break you, now be quiet." The demon kissed Kotetsu while he sped up once more. He groaned deeply in the kiss.

"C-c-can't b-be quiet-t!" He moaned out, his fingers gripping Barnaby's arms.

"Then be quieter." Barnaby groaned loudly, pounding the poor priest so hard it blew his mind.

Kotetsu's cries only grew louder as he clung to the demon, legs wrapped around his waist.

Their pace quickened until Barnaby was sure that Kotetsu felt like he really was breaking. It was glorious, in the way that their sinning went. The thrill of sinning in a church gave the demon energy to keep going, and he did go until he started to feel his stomach tighten with the promise of his climax.

"Bun-ny!" Kotetsu cried out just before his body went stiff, and a mess was made of his abs.

Barnaby gave a few more thrusts before he groaned loudly with his climax. His hips bucked a little as he rode out his orgasm. It was only after he had settled down that he smiled and pulled Kotetsu into a gentle kiss.

"Y-you should be gentler with an old man like me…" Kotetsu pouted, curling into Barnaby's arms.

“Demon,” Barnaby reminded. “I’m not gentle.” He brushed some hair out of Kotetsu’s face. “At least during sex, I’m not.”

"I can't move…" He muttered, hiding his face in Barnaby's shoulder.

“Well, looks like you’ll be left here then, unless you want me to carry you somewhere you can sleep for the night.”

"Don't…leave me…"

“I won’t. I promised you I wouldn’t.” Barnaby removed himself from Kotetsu and reached for his robes, draping them over the priest to cover him up.

"Where will we go? I can't stay here, not now…"

“Do you have a room here somewhere? I float between places, so I never have a home.”

"I shared one with the other priests in training…" she shook his head.

“Well, we don’t want to make a scene with them. You can rest here, for a bit.” The demon laid down beside Kotetsu and wrapped his arms around him.

"We'll be found…"

“As far as I know, you’re the only one wandering around the church this time of night. We won’t get caught, and if someone does come, you’ll be hidden.”

Kotetsu sighed and nodded, "But we need to go before morning bells…"

“I know. You forget I’ve been with you for several years. I know how things work in the church.” Barnaby purred a little, nibbling Kotetsu’s ear gently. “Now get some rest. You’ll need to be able to walk by morning. Can’t have any suspicions going around, because after all, you can’t sin in church.”

"Yet you had to ask if I had a room…" Kotetsu muttered, closing his eyes and resting in the demon's arms. "Silly Bunny…"

“Just making myself more believable…” The demon sighed, afraid he might have to make Kotetsu believe it was just a dream again. He didn’t want to, but he had been doing it for years, so why stop? It was fun to see Kotetsu’s reaction every time… but it was hurting the demon. He denied it, but every time he made Kotetsu believe it was a dream, he was crushed inside, his actual feelings for the human confusing themselves until he believed he was just a monster who was hungry for another clueless victim.

Every time he appeared, Kotetsu would accept him. Sometimes easier than others, but for how long would it last? When would the demon finally get his heart broken?

Barnaby shook his head. He didn’t want to do it, but he had to. Slowly, he moved his hand up to Kotetsu’s forehead and closed his own eyes, changing Kotetsu’s mind around to a more pleasant setting, his angel stroking his hair gently as he fell asleep. The demon then picked up the priest and carried him silently to his bed, dressing him in silence and placing the wooden cross in his hands once more. The blankets were thrown over the sleeping Kotetsu, and with one last longing look, Barnaby placed a kiss on Kotetsu’s cheek. “Until next time, Kotetsu…”

Barnaby turned to shadow once more and left the church peacefully.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
